Arrow in the Falls
by BetterNameToCome
Summary: Felicity discovers she has a long lost sister called Caroline Forbes and goes to Mystic Falls with Oliver to meet her. Will they find out each others secrets? Olicity, Klaroline and Roy and Thea. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is a Arrow and Vampire Diaries story. I writing this with my sister JustAnotherObsessedFangirl, she has severe Dyslexia so I do the writing part we might not get to update often because I have two other stories going. This is a Olicity and Klaroline story.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the vampire Diaries or Arrow if I did I would not be writing this on a computer that need to charge every five minutes.**

* * *

**Felicity (POV)**

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing.

_RING RING._

This is not how I expected my life to be. Waking up in the middle of night to take call from my Vigilante boss. Who else would call me in the middle of the night?

"What is it now Oliver?" I ask answering my phone.

"Licy, I know it's late but I finally decided that I should tell you and I couldn't wait." I hear my mother's voice say.

Why is my Mother calling me?  
"Mum! What are you talking about?" I ask shocked.

"I have been meaning to tell you this for a while." She responds.

"Tell me what?" I ask confused.

"I wasn't sure when you were a kid but I got a paternity test…" she begins.  
"What? A paternity test, what are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"The man you thought was your Dad isn't your real Dad." She explains.

"What?" I ask shocked.

"Your real Dad's name is Bill Forbes, he was a one night stand." She explains.

"And you're only just deciding to tell me." I ask angrily.

"I didn't think it mattered. Recently I decided to get in contact with him and I found out he died a year ago." She explains.

"He died?" I ask shocked.

"He was murdered, they never found his killer." She explains.

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask.

"He has a kid, a daughter called Caroline she's nineteen she lives in some small place called Mystic Falls." She explains.  
"I have a sister?" I ask shocked.

"I should go I have to get to work, I'll talk to you when I talk to you." She says before hanging up.

Of course she lays this all on me and hangs up.

* * *

I walk into the foundry to do research on Caroline to see Oliver working out.

"Hey Oliver." I say as I walk over to my desk and log onto my computer.

"Hey Felicity, what are you doing here at 3 in the morning?" he asks dropping down from the celling shirtless.

Man he's hot…. Nope just friends, just friends.

"I was going to do some research." I explain.

"What are you researching at 3 in the morning?" he asks.

"My mother called." I explain.

"Your mother?" he asks surprised "What did she say?"

"The usual, Hi Felicity, how are you, your dad's not really your dad and you have a long lost sister." I babble.

"Oh, wow, that's incredible Felicity, did she say anything else?" he asks.

"My biological father is dead and my sister's name is Caroline Forbes and she lives in Mystic Falls." I explain.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to know your biological father, I'm sure he was a good man, how could he not be, if he's related to you." He says.

We stare at each other for a moment before he looks away and asks "What do you know about her?"

I blush and look away realising how long I had been staring at him "That's why I came here I just know that her name is Caroline and she lives in Mystic Falls I was going to research her" I explain.

I sit down at my desk and search for Caroline.

"Her mother's name is Elizabeth Forbes who is the sheriff. She was in a car accident two years ago but is okay, she was Miss Mystic Falls, she is a drama major in Whitmore College she took Piano, singing and Ballet lessons as a kid and she was a cheerleader and a part of several clubs and this is her." I read showing him her picture on my screen.

The picture was of her at the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant from the year after she won, she was wearing the same dress that I wore on my first mission with Oliver, I guess we have similar taste.

"Maybe you should call her in the morning." He suggests  
"Actually it is morning right now for her." I point out.

"Then call her now." He says.

"Okay then." I say getting out my phone and typing in her number.

The phone rings a couple times before she picks up.

"Hey Stefan, what's up?" she answers.

"My name isn't Stefan, that's a guy's name and I'm not a guy which you can guess because I have a girl's voice and I'm going to stop babbling i Hi I'm Felicity Smoak." I babble.

"Hi Felicity, sorry I thought you were my friend Stefan no one else I know is up before 12." She explains.

"Well I should probably explain why I called." I say.

"That is what most people do." She says.

"Well it's a long story pretty, much my mother called me and told me the man I thought was my father who left me when I was five isn't really my dad but you Dad is." I babbled

"Wow. I have a sister." She says sounding shocked.

"Half-sister technically but yea I guess we are." I say smiling.  
"So where are you? tell me about yourself." She says.

"I live in Starling City, I am an assistant to Oliver Queen, the CEO of Queen industries, I went to MIT and I'm a tech genius." I explain.

"If you're a tech genius, why are you an assistant?" she asks.  
"Long story." I explain.

"Do you want to know about me?" she asks.  
"I already know the basics like you were Miss Mystic falls, took Ballet Lessons, you broke your arm when you were six, you have a sucky attendance record." I say.

"Wait isn't Starling City like across the country, wouldn't it be like 3am there?" she asks.  
"Yea, my Mother decided to wake me at 2am and tell me I have a sister." I explain.  
"What else did she say?" Caroline asks.  
"Just that she would talk to me when she talks to me which probably means she will call me again in five years." I say bitterly.

"She sound like a sucky Mum." Caroline says "I should go Stefan's calling." She says.  
"I know this sounds kind of sudden but can I visit?" I ask.

"Yea of course it would be awesome to get to know you." She agrees.  
"I should go, text me later." She says before hanging up.

"Looks like I'm going to Mystic Falls." I tell Oliver.  
"Not without me." He says  
"What?" I ask.  
"I looked up that town while you were on the phone, It has one of the highest death rates in the country just behind New Orleans which has increased majorly in the last year." He says.

"Oliver it is weird to bring your Boss with you to see your long lost sister." I say.  
"Then I guess were weird, I don't want to risk anything happening to you." He says.

Just, friends, just friends.  
"Fine, I guess Dig will have to take care of things here." I say "I'll call him in the morning to tell him." I say

"You should go home and get some sleep." he suggests.

"Okay I'll talk to you in the morning." I say before walking upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I forgot to mention in the last chapter, this is based after 5x11 of TVD (I couldn't stand the idea of Katherine being dead) and 2x03 of Arrow.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Arrow if I did Olicity would be together and my sister (JustAnotherObsessedFangirl) wouldn't have been so annoyed after the finale.**

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

I answered the phone hoping to be able to talk to Stefan about Felicity.

"Hey, I need a favour." He answers. "You know how Damon was trying to be all noble and broke up with Elena." He says.  
"Of course, there was champagne." I reply and I continue to stress clean.

"Yea, well I kind of convinced him he was an idiot. He says.

"You what?" I ask.

"And now he's in a bit of a mood and something tells me he has been trying to get hold of Elena, but she hasn't been returning his phone calls." He explains.

"Look I would love to help if I thought he was actually good for her but I don't." I say truthfully.

"Caroline, how would you like to be judged solely on who you're attracted to? Come on" he asks.

Does he know about Klaus?

"Why do you know something?" I ask suspiciously.

"Why should I know something?" he asks.

"I just mean, are you sure that's what you really want? Elena and Damon or Damon or Elena or I know there is a nick name in there somewhere." I try to cover.

"I actually think Elena is good for Damon, she makes him happy and we all know when Damon is happy…" he begins

"He's not out there killing people." I finish "Which I guess is a plus for mankind."  
"Exactly." He agrees.

If they do get back together than he probably won't be on a killing spree when my sister gets here.

"Even if I wanted to help she's not here I thought that she was with you." I say.

"She told me she was staying at Whitmore." He says.  
"Okay that's weird um well where the hell is she?" I ask

"I need to go find her." He says

"Can I talk to you about something?" I ask him.  
"We'll talk later." He says before hanging up

Great who am I going to talk to? Let's see Elena is… well Elena and dealing with her own drama as always so that leaves Bonnie… no she's with Jeremy. My mum… no I can't talk to her about this. I think as I go through my contacts

Stefan... busy. Damon… why is he even in my contacts?

Klaus.

I bite my lip, well he does know a lot about siblings (though I wouldn't get advice about how to deal with my sibling from him) he seems to understand me and it would be nice to talk to him.

Okay here goes nothing.

_RING RING Ring_

* * *

**Klaus (POV)**

I hear my phone ringing expecting it to be one of my sibling or minions I answer it.

"What do you want?" I answer.

"Um it's me Caroline… I know you promised you would never come back I just thought I could talk to you about something." I hear Caroline's voice say.

Caroline called me?

"Of course, Love." I say with a smile on my face.

"This is going to sound insane but then again what doesn't in our lives?" she says.

I chuckle.

"I just discovered I have a sister… well technically she found me but yea and my friends are busy with Elena drama and you're in my contacts and I needed someone to talk to." She bables.  
She has a sister? Wow that's incredible and she choose to talk to me about it.

"Not that I am not happy that you choose to talk to me about this but I do not exactly have the best track record with siblings." I point out.

"True I'm not asking advice to keep her in line, you methods usually includes silver daggers." She points out.

I laugh.

"I am actually still in town. My flight was delayed." I explain

"You are?" she questions.  
"Yes I am at my mansion. Perhaps you could come by and we could talk." I suggest.

"That's sounds good. I'll be there soon, I'm a Whitmore so I have to drive. I'll talk to you later." She says before hanging up.

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

I nervously knock on the door of his mansion.

What am I doing here? Yesterday was meant to be the end. Now here I am at his door.

The door opens and to my surprise there is Rebekah standing there with her hand on her hip glaring at me.

"What are you doing here?" she asks snarkily with her British accent.

"Klaus invited me." I explain.

"Understandable considering he's in love with you but why did you say yes, aren't you still denying your feelings for him?" she questions.

"Rebekah leave. Go to the Grill and bug the Quarterback." Klaus demands looks gorgeous as he comes down the stairs.

"Have fun with your cheerleader." She says before grabbing her hand bag and leaving.

"Sorry about her. Come in Caroline." He says signalling for me to enter.

"Rebekah also come to gloat over Katherine's corpse?" I ask avoiding eye contact.

"Yes and I suspect to see her Quarter back." He says "You mentioned you have a sister?" he questions.

"Yes, she called this morning and told me her name is Felicity Smoak and that she is my sister." I explain.

"Are you happy to have a sister?" he asks.  
"I have always wanted a sister but she wants to come to Mystic falls, the town with the highest death rate ever." I point out.  
"Technically New Orleans has the highest, even higher over the last year." He says smugly.

"I wonder why that is." I say sarcastically.

"On the bright side the death rate here went down since I left." He points out.

"Not by much." I say.

"When is she getting here?" he asks.

"She texted me on the way here, she is going to be here tomorrow and is bringing a friend." I explain.

"So what are you going to do?" he asks. Taking a seat on the couch.

"Keep an eye on them and hope my friends don't decide to kill them and put lots of vervain in their Coffee." I say I say sitting on the armchair.

He laughs.

"They could be fine." He says.  
"The only person to ever be close to us and not die is my Mum and she has come pretty close." I point out.

Maybe I shouldn't tell my friends about Felicity, considering everyone close to us usually ends up dead.

"But Felicity is only visiting." He says.

"True but who knows when the next villain is going to pop up." I say.

"Or we could stay and help." Rebekah suggests standing at the door with a mischievous smile.

"Bekah what are you still doing here?" Klaus asks with a glare.

"I forgot my keys but who would have thought Caroline has a sister." She says.

"I guess it's not that bad an idea maybe just a day or two." I plead hoping not to sound to desperate.

"I would be happy to stay longer, Caroline." He staring at me.

"Good, I do not wish to return to New Orleans soon, Marcel is driving me insane." Rebekah complains.

"Which is your own fault."

She rolls her eyes.

"Who's Marcel? I ask confused.

"No one of importance." he says.

"Well I'm going to the Grill to tell them we are going to be staying for a couple days." Rebekah says.

Before I could say anything she was out the door.

"We should talk about what happened yesterday" he suggests  
"Actually I should go I promised Stefan I would help with the Elena drama." I lie.  
"Caroline." He says clearing not buying it.  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow bye. I say before running away.

* * *

**Rebekah (POV)**

I walk into the Grill to see the usual crowd, Matt and Jeremy working, Tyler and Damon drinking and Bonnie talking to Jeremy.

They all turn around and look at me.

"Rebekah what are you doing here? I thought you said you were leaving this morning?" Matt asks surprised.

"You knew an Original was in town and didn't tell us?" Tyler asks.

"She said her and Klaus were leaving this morning." He says.  
"Klaus is here?" Tyler asks angrily.

"Rebekah said he came to gloat over Katherine's corpse." Matt explains

"He never came by." Bonnie says confused.

He didn't than where was he? Oh my god he was with Caroline.

"Well we are staying for a couple days maybe even a week." I explain.

"Why?" Damon suspiciously.

"None of your business." I reply before sitting down. "Now may I have a bottle of your finest champagne?" I ask Matt.

* * *

**Felicity (POV) - Next day**

I wait at the airport with Oliver at my side.

I see Caroline in the distance with a gorgeous man at her side with light brown curly hair wearing dark clothes that is probably her boyfriend.

"There they are." I say to Oliver before walking over to them.

"Hi, I'm Felicity." I say to her.

"Hi nice to meet you." She says happily.

"You must be Caroline's boyfriend." I say to the man.

He smiles.

"No were not together, this is my friend Klaus." She explains blushing.

"Oh sorry." I say awkwardly  
"This must be your boyfriend." She says looking at Oliver.

"No this is my friend Oliver." I explain.  
"Oliver as in Oliver Queen your boss?" She questions.  
"He is also one of my closest friends." I explain.

"Lovely to meet you both." Klaus say with a British accent.

"Nice accent." I say.

I look over to see Oliver next to me smiling.

"Let us help you with your bags." Caroline says and she and Klaus take some of our bags.

One of the bags come open to reveal Oliver's arrows.

"You like archery?" Caroline asks.

"It's a hobby of mine." He lies.

After a moment of silence we get into Caroline car and drive to the local bed and breakfast and settle into our rooms while Caroline went to deal with some drama with her friends and Klaus went to talk to his sister about something so Olivier and I decide the local bar called the Mystic Grill.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Arrow.**

* * *

**Felicity (POV)**

Oliver and I walk into a local bar called the Grill. It is pretty much what you would expect from a small town bar run down, pool table and guys at the bar drinking the bar dry.

A tall man with raven black hair and a leather jacket who based on the amount of bourbon he's drinking looks like he just got out of a bad relationship here with his friend, A tanned medium height man with spiky black hair, a leather jacket who looks seriously depressed and talking with two other guys who seem to be his friends. Everyone in this town looks depressed.

Oliver and I go and sit at the bar a couple seats over from the raven haired man.

The raven hair man looks over to us before saying something to his friend which we can't hear before walking over to us.

"Hello, I'm Damon Salvatore and you are?" he flirts.

"Not interested." I answer.

"Come on I just asked your name and don't be ridiculous who isn't interested in me?" he says arrogantly.

"Clearly the girl who broke up with you." I answer.

"Correct." Damon's friend says with a British accent.

"How did you?" Damon asks.

"Considering you are drinking the state of Virginia dry it's not a hard guess." I point out.

Oliver chuckles.

"Oh come on, I need something to distract me from me from Elena and you are just as good as anything though you could ditch the glasses." Damon says.  
"She is not your distraction so leave her alone." Oliver says protectively.

"Am I sorry did I offend your girlfriend?" Damon asks.  
"She is not my girlfriend but she is not a piece of meat either." Oliver says.  
"I don't know about that she looks quite delicious." He says staring at me hungrily.

The blonde bartender seems to react to that and yells out "Damon, go!"  
"What are you and the drunk going to do?" Damon's friends asks.

"Damon just go." The drunk says between shots.

"What am I supposed to be scared? You're too wasted to stand up yet alone take down the two of us?" He points out.

"I can still take you." The dark haired bartender says

"Doubtful Little Gilbert." He says.

Oliver stands in front of me protectively.

"What is wrong Damon, Elena break your heart again?" I hear a British accent ask before I turn to see a beautiful blonde woman.

"You must be Felicity. I overheard Caroline telling Nik about you." She says to me.

"Caroline was with Klaus?" the drunk asks clenching his fist so hard his glass brakes.

"You still jealous of Caroline and Klaus, didn't you break up with her?" Damon teases.

"Why were Caroline and Klaus talking about you?" the blonde bartender questions.

"I'm guessing she was listening in when Caroline was telling him I'm her sister." I explain.

Everyone stares at me shocked and the drunk drops his new glass of bourbon.

"Caroline never mentioned having a sister." The blonde bartender says.

"We both just found out." I explain.

"Well it's great to meet you. I'm Matt Caroline's friend, that is Tyler her ex, Jeremy her befriends little brother and Damon or as Caroline calls him Demon." Matt says introducing everyone.

Damon bows.

"His drinking buddy Enzo and Klaus's sister Rebekah who you already know." Matt introduces.

Just as we were talking a beautiful olive skinned woman walks in with medium length brown hair enters and takes a seat at the bar.

"A bottle of your finest bourbon." She orders with a thick accent.

"Who are the people you are interrogating?" she asks.

"Caroline's sister and her friend." Matt explains.

"I was not aware Caroline has a sister." She says before taking a shot.

"Neither was she." Damon says.

"My name is Nadia Petrova, nice to meet you." She says with a kind smile.

"I'm Felicity Smoak and this is Oliver Queen." I say introducing us.

"Oliver Queen like Queen Industries Oliver Queen?' Tyler asks.

"Yes that is me." Oliver says.  
"What are you doing in the middle of nowhere? And you are the CEO shouldn't you be going to board meetings and doing normal CEO stuff?" Tyler asks.

Please he never shows up to board meetings.

He smiles "I am here with Felicity to keep her company while meeting her sister." Oliver explains

"Don't you rich boys always have to have your body guards with you?" Enzo asks.

"I gave Dig the week off, this town seems fairly safe." Oliver lies.

They all crack up laughing.

"Yes one of the safest towns in Virgina, it is quite boring here really." Enzo says with a smile.

Oliver and I look at each other wondering what the inside joke is.

"Ignore him, whoever he is he is quite annoying." Caroline says entering the bar as her friends give her a look.

"Looky what I found you never told us you had a sister, Blondie." Damon says with a smirk.

"I only just found out yesterday and you aren't exactly on the top of my contacts." She says crossing her arms.  
"But Klaus is?" Tyler asks.

"Tyler…" she begins.

"Whatever, I'm going home." He says taking a bottle of bourbon and leaving.

"Is he okay? He has drank like seven bottles in the last hour it's a miracle he is still alive." I say.

"He can handle his alcohol quite well." Matt says.

"He is quite a drunk." Damon says miming drinking.

"Right because you are the picture of sobriety." Rebekah says sarcastically.

We all laugh.

"Half of this town has a drinking problem." Caroline points out.

"Well this has been strange but me and Felicity should go explore the town." Oliver says.

"We'll see you later Caroline." I say to my sister.

"Bye see you guys at Dinner." She replies.

"What is the dress code?" I ask.

"Dressy but not like ball gown dressy." She explains

"Okay cool, bye." I say before leaving.

* * *

**Oliver (POV)**

As I walk out I think about the people I meet in the bar. They are quite strange, I think there is something going on in this town.

"Felicity, there is something going on here. I think we these people are up to something. We should investigate." I suggest.

"Okay, we can go back to the bed and breakfast and I'll research everyone in there." She suggests.

"Okay good, I'll go check out the woods. There have been a lot of animal attacks and I think it is time the animal was put down if it is an animal." I say.  
"Why wouldn't it be an animal?" she asks.

"I have been looking into the reports. The victims have been drained of blood and there are more bodies than what an animal or even a pack of wolves would cause." I explain.

"So what are you saying it's a pack of vampires?" she says doubtful.

"I don't know but there is probably some scientific explanation either way I brought my wooden arrows."

"Do you know the ways to kill a vampire?" she asks sarcastically.

I smile and we walk back to the bed and breakfast.

I get out a grey hoodie (my green one isn't exactly conspicuous) and a bow with a set of wooden arrows.

* * *

**Felicity (POV)**

I sit on my bed researching the people I met.

Let's start with the Jeremy Gilbert.

Let's see. Brother of Elena Gilbert who is really his cousin, who must be Damon's ex. All of their caregivers are dead. Parents died in Car accident. Aunt and Uncle died in animal attacks. Caregiver Alaric Salzmann also died of animal attack and was suspected of the murder of mine and Caroline's Dad. Damon is his legal guardian. He's a guardian? Whose decision was that? He faked his death. All of his girlfriends have died except for his cousin's best friend Bonnie Bennett. Okay his life sucks.

Okay let's try that Tyler Kid who's last name is Lockwood according to Facebook. Both of his parents are dead. His mum got drunk and drowned in the fountain, his Dad died in a fire and his Uncle is missing assumed dead. He dated Caroline messy, brake up.

Matt Donovan. Dad abandoned him, Mum abandoned him and his sister over dosed and her body was buried in the forest and found by Caroline. Does anyone in this town have parents?

Damon Salvatore… what? He doesn't have any birth records or anything.

Oliver chooses that moment to walk in the door.

"How is it going?" he asks me.

"None of them have parents they all died mysteriously and Damon doesn't exist. What did you find on how they died?" I ask

"Twenty of dead bodied buried in the woods that I have found. It's not an animal." He says putting away his arrows.  
"Did you call the cops?" I ask.  
"What would I say?" he asks.  
"Half the town has died over the last two years." I say.

"That is horrible." He responds.

I look down at my laptop and see it already quarter to seven.

"I need to get ready for dinner." I say taking a dress out of my suit case.

"I'll see you in half an hour then." He says before leaving the room.

"Sure I'll just have a shower." I say before he leaves.

* * *

**Hello, Laura (JustAnotherObsessedFangirl) who is the one who watches Arrow is going to camp for four days so we won't be updating until she is back.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- We own nothing!**

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

I knock on the door nervously.

The door opens to reveal Klaus wearing a black dress shirt and black pants.

He stares at me with my royal blue dress which goes up to my lower thigh and a white belt and my golden hair flowing down my shoulders.

"You look stunning, Love." He compliments.

"Thanks and you look…" I say starring at his perfect features. "You know how you look."

He smirks and signals for me to come in.

"Are you alright love? You seem a little nervous." He asks.

"I'm not… okay fine I am. I am having a dinner with my long lost sister who has no idea I'm a vampire." I say whispering the last part."

"It will all be fine, if she does find out I am sure she will accept you." He says.

"You don't know that. My Dad didn't accept me, my mum wouldn't even look at me, Bonnie ditched me, Matt broke up with me, I'm not Elena people don't accept me." I say.

"It may take time but she will accept you." He says.

"I don't know about that, Nik. Not all siblings are that forgiving." Rebekah says coming down the stairs in a long sleeve white lace dress with her straight golden hair over her shoulders.

"Why are you wearing that ridiculous dress, Bekah?" He asks her.

"I am joining you for dinner." She explains.

"Does that have anything to do with Felicity's hot friend?" I ask.

"Please a monkey can see he cares for Felicity, I have no interest in going after someone who cares for another." She says.

"That would be a first." Klaus says with a mischievous smirk.

She pulls out a part of the stairs railing and throws it at Klaus and he catches it effortlessly.

"Can you not try to kill each other while my sister is here?" I ask.

"No promises." Rebekah says with a smile

I glare at her.

I hear a knock on the door "Behave." I warn before walking over to the door.

I open it to reveal Felicity with her hair out with contacts and wearing a ruby red dress with Oliver behind her wearing a suit.

"Hi, I brought some fancy wine with a name I can't pronounce, Oliver owed me a bottle." She says nervously and hands the wine to me.

"Thanks, come in." I say signalling for them to enter.

"Wow, you house is almost as big as Oliver's." she compliments.  
"You should see our place in France." Rebekah says smugly.

I roll my eyes.

"You have a home in France?" Oliver asks.

"And three mansions in Spain, two in Germany, one in New Zealand, three in Russia, one in Serbia, One in Bulgaria, six in England.." Rebekah brags.

I give her a look saying to stop showing off.

"Pretty much they're loaded." I say.

Klaus chuckles.

"Oliver is too." Felicity says.

Oliver smiles.

"What's for dinner?" Damon asks appearing at the door.

"You if you don't leave." Rebekah warns.

"Come on Beks, have some fun."

"What are you doing here, Damon?" Klaus asks.

"I heard about your dinner and I thought I'd stop by." He explains. "I didn't realise it was a formal occasion or I would of dressed nicer." He says signalling to his leather jacket.

"Go Damon before we throw you out." Klaus threatens.

"You never answered my question, what's for dinner?" he asks walking over to the dining room and taking a seat at the table.

Klaus glares at him knowing he can't do anything without revealing the secret.

We all take a seat, Oliver next to Felicity, Klaus next to me and Damon and Rebekah at each end.

"So you're Care Bear's sister. Tell me what do you do for a living?" Damon asks.

"I'm Oliver's assistant." She answers.

"That sounds like a fun job." He says looking between the two.

"What do you want Damon?" I ask annoyed.

"I just came to get to know Felicity and maybe spend some time with her, I have with every other blonde in the room." He says.

I feel the urge to jump up and throw him through the window but I don't want to risk it.

Klaus looks between us but I avoid his gaze.

Everyone in the room glares at him and he just sits there with a smirk.

"Klaus, what do you do for a living?" Oliver asks changing the subject.

"I inherited a large fortune from my parents and spend my time painting." Klaus answers.

"Maybe after dinner you could show us your art after dinner?" Felicity asks

"Yes Klaus wouldn't that be marvellous?" Damon asks with a terrible British accent.

Rebekah face palms before the women compelled to be here walk in carrying our food.

I grit my teeth. I hate the sight of women being compelled like I was, hopefully Klaus is nicer then Damon was.

"Klaus talk kitchen now." I say.

"Of course love." He agrees and follows me to the kitchen.

* * *

**Klaus (POV)**

I follow Caroline too the kitchen.

"Are those women compelled?" she asks.

"Of course." I answer not understanding what the problem is.

"What else do you make them do?" she asks.

"I feed of them when I'm hungry and I eventually kill them." He shrugs.

I could tell by her expression she is horrified.

"They're not puppets, Klaus." She hisses.

"You know I kill, I not understand why this is suddenly an issue." I say.

"Just let them go." She demands.

I see the hurt look inn her eye and decide to do as she said.

"Fine but do remember I am evil and I will kill people, you can't change that about me." I say before walking back into the dining room.

* * *

**Hello. We're back! well Laura's back I never left. Sorry this chapters so short Laura had a head ache and I have the attention span of a squirrel. What other couples do you want in this story other than Olicity and Klaroline, I won't promise we'll put them in because we might not ship them or disagree over them (so I can't put Kalijah in since Laura ships Haylijah) but we would like to hear what you think and what couples we do ship we should put in.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thea (POV)**

"What do you want to do?" Roy asks me.

"I want to get away for a couple days." I explain

"What about the bar?" Roy asks.

"It will be fine" I say. "I just want to escape this weirdness for a while." I explain.  
"So where should we go?" he asks.  
I think for a second.

I get out an map of America and some darts out from the draw and tape the map to a wall.

"What are you doing?" he asks confused.

"Wherever the dart lands is where we are going to go." I explain before attempting to throw the dart only for it to miss and almost him Roy.

"Hey!" Roy screams.

"Sorry." I apologize taking out another dart.

He backs away.

I throw the dart and it manages to hit the map.

We walk over to the map to see where it landed.

"Who would name a town Mystic Falls?" Roy asks.

* * *

**Damon (POV)**

Caroline and Klaus sit back down.

"So tell us about Starling city, I heard there was a manmade earth quake last year." I say breaking the silence and putting my hand under my chin with fake interest.

They look at each other.

"I was working late when it happened." Felicity says with her heart beat speeding up.

"That sounds like an alibi." I point out

"Damon, shouldn't you be terrorizing people or kissing the floor Elena walks on?" Caroline asks with a glare.

I grit my teeth at the mention of Elena.

"I'm the one who shouldn't be here. You are the one having dinner with your sister at Klaus's mansion, odd choice of venue don't you think or is there more to tell about you relationship with Klaus other then what I found out last night." I say.

Caroline grits her teeth.

Felicity and Oliver look around confused.

"How did you two meet?" Caroline asks changing the subject.

"I worked in his IT department and he brought me a laptop for me to fix and said he spilled Coffee on but it was riddled with bullet holes." She babbles.

Oliver gives her a look.

"Bullet holes?" Rebekah asks.

We all look at Oliver and ask "Why were there bullet holes?"  
"My coffee shops in a bad neibourhood." He blurts out.

It is obvious nobody believes him.

Felicity smiles.

"That is a load of rubbish." Rebekah says.

"Barbie Klaus makes a good point, do you really expect us to believe the rich boy hangs in a coffee shop where people get shot at?" I say.

"Long story." He says.

I was tempted to compel them but I knew Caroline would either attack me or sick her pet Hybrid on me.

"So Damon what do you do for a living?" Felicity asks changing the topic.

"Drink." I answer with a smirk.

Rebekah rolls her eyes.

"Pretty much he's an Alcoholic who gets all his money off his family and spends his days going after his brother's girlfriends." Caroline says.

"Says the one who went after Stefan then dated me then dated Matt then Tyler and now the big bad wolf over there." I say.  
"You two dated?" Felicity asks.

"I was not aware of this either." Klaus says looking at Caroline who was avoiding his gaze.

"It was a long time ago it doesn't matter." She says

"So Felicity why don't you tell me more about yourself." Caroline suggests changing the subject again.

"My mum sucks, my dad well not dad left when I was five I went to MIT and now I work for Oliver and I was kidnapped by a nut job high on drugs once." She babbles.

"What happened?" everyone asks.

"I was saved by the Arrow." She explains.

"Who's the Arrow?" I ask.

"Our city's Vigilante." She explains.

"Your city has a superhero?" I ask.

Oliver smiles and takes a bite of his food.

"What about you Oliver, what's your life story?" I ask curious.

"I have a mum and a little sister called Thea, my mum is waiting to be sentenced for a crime she didn't commit." He says.

"What about your father?" Rebekah asks.

Oliver frowns "he died six years ago in a boating accident leaving me stranded on an island for five years." He explains.

"What happen on the island?" Rebekah asks.

Oliver was quiet for a moment before saying "A lot."

* * *

**Roy (POV)**

"Not that I'm not happy that were in first class but why aren't we on your private jet?" I ask.

"Oliver took the private Jet out of the blue yesterday. He just took his assistant and left, He didn't even tell me where he's going." She says bitterly.

"What do we know about this Mystical Falls? which by the way sounds like its right out of a Barbie Movie." I point out.

"It's Mystic Falls and it's where the dart landed." She says  
"It doesn't mean we have to go there what about Vegas or Metropolis." I suggest.

"I want to go to a small town with no drama." She says.

"No offence but you're a queen there will always be drama." I point out.

She rolls her eyes and puts her head phones in obviously not wanting to talk any more.

I put in my headphones and watch a movie.

* * *

**Felicity (POV)**

"Thanks for dinner it was… interesting, how about we meet at the Grill tomorrow." I suggest.

"That sounds great." She agrees.

"How about seven?" I say.

"Sure." She agrees.

I look at Oliver as we walk to the car Oliver rented.

I notice Damon walking behind us looking drunk which doesn't surprise me considering how much he drank tonight, everyone in this town has ridiculously high tolerance.

"Hey Barbie 3.0, wait up!" he yells after us.

We turn around to see Damon smirking at me.

"What do you want, Damon?"

"You." He says with a smile.

"Your drunk why don't you call for a ride home." Oliver suggests taking my arm and walking me to the car.

"I don't think I've had enough to drink." He says suddenly standing in front of me.

How did he move so quickly?

He smirks.

"Why don't you leave her alone?" Oliver suggests  
"Go back to your island, Tarzan." Damon says.

Oliver stands in front of me protectively.

"Looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way." He says going at Oliver.

Oliver struggles against him before shooting him with wooden arrows from his sleeves and attacking him.

Damon pulls the arrow out and grunts before healing.

"You're going to pay for that Robin Hood."  
"Oliver shoots arrows at him as we run back to the house.

Damon is suddenly standing in front of him and attacks him.

Oliver fights him off and manages to snap his neck.

Suddenly Caroline, Klaus and Rebekah run out of the house just in time to see Oliver snap Damon's neck and him full of wooden arrows.

Klaus and Rebekah burst into laughter.

"I can't believe Damon got taken down by a human with wooden sticks." Rebekah laughs.

"I got his body." Caroline says dragging him inside hitting his head on every step.

"What just happened? How come you are acting like this is no big deal HE'S DEAD!" I yell freaking out.

"Do not worry he will wake up in half an hour or so." Rebekah shrugs.

"How?" I ask frantically.  
"He's a vampire." Oliver tells me.

"Very observant of you." Klaus points out.

"We all are." Rebekah says.

* * *

**Sorry we took so long to update but school just started again so we had to do all the homework we procrastinated (mainly me… okay fine all me) and what do you think of Roy and Thea and would you mind settling a debate who would win in a running race Klaus or the Flash. Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Felicity (POV)**

"All of you?" I ask.  
Caroline comes down the stairs with a guilty look on her face. "Maybe we should go back inside and talk." She suggests.

Oliver stands in front of me protectively.

"Felicity I think we should go." He suggests.

"Please I just want to explain." Caroline begs.

"Okay." I agree and walk inside.

Oliver quickly goes to the car and refills his arrows before following closely behind me.

When I walk in me notice a part of the railing is missing.

"What happened to the railing?" I ask.

"I tried to throw it at Nik." Rebekah responds with a smile.

"Okay then." I say and follow Caroline to the lounge.

Caroline takes a bottle of bourbon and takes a large sip.

"You were going to explain." Oliver says.

"I guess I should start from the beginning, when vampires first came to Mystic Falls… well not first that was in the 10th century but that's another story." She says.

Klaus smiles from next to her.

"It started when the Salvatore's came to town." She begins

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

I look over at Felicity after I fished.

"Wow your life is weirder then mine and that's saying something." Felicity says.

Oliver smiles.

I hear Damon waking up.

I roll my eyes and walk over to him.

"Ugh, what happened?" he grumbles.

"You got taken down by a human." Rebekah says with a smirk

Damon looks over to Oliver.

"How did a rich boy like you take down a vampire?" he asks.

"How did you take him down?" I ask.

Oliver and Felicity look at each other.

"Like I said a lot happened on that island." He answers.

"Now that you have your cryptic explanation, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" I ask hitting him over the head.

"I was wondering whether your sister's blood would taste as good as yours." He replies with a smirk.

Klaus looks between the two of us murderously.

I pick Damon up and throw him out the window angrily before Klaus could kill him.

"Caroline, may I speak with you for a moment?" Klaus asks.

"In private." He says looking to Rebekah who nods

"Sure. I'll be back soon." I say to Felicity before following him upstairs to his art studio.

"Is it true?" he asks me.

"Yes." I answer.

"Why is he still alive?" he asks angrily.

"He's Stefan's brother and Elena's… complicated. It happened ages ago, it was stupid, I was stupid it's over." I explain.

"He deserves to die." He hisses.

"We've all done bad things." I say.  
"You're defending him?" he asks angrily.  
"No… yes but like you've never done anything like that." I say.  
"I never…" he says.  
"So those women were here by their own choice?" I ask.

"It's not the same thing." He says.

"How is it different?" I ask.  
"The women I sleep with are there by their own choice." He hisses.  
"Whatever I'm going to go deal with my sister." I say before walking out.

* * *

**Roy (POV) The next day**

"Why did I agree to this?" Thea asks dragging herself up the mountain behind me.

"Because there is no Mall here and you were bored." I explain.

"I still can't believe there isn't a mall." She complains.

I roll my eyes.

"You're so spoiled." I say.

"I'm not spoiled… just because I'm wealthy it doesn't mean I can't have fun without money." She says.

"What do you do for fun?" I ask.  
"Shop." She whispers.

I laugh.

"Proving my point." I say.

"I thought you said this was a short hike." She whines.  
"It is." I say.

"It's been two hours!" she yells.

I laugh.

We finally make it to the waterfall.

"It's beautiful." She says in awe.

"Was it worth the walk?" I ask.

"Fine but you're buying me a coffee when we get back." She says.  
"There's no Star Bucks." I say with a smile.

"WHAT?" she yells.

* * *

**Thea (POV)**

"We've been walking for hours, admit it were lost." I say.

"Were not… okay fine were lost, but I can find our way out of here." He says stubbornly.

I roll my eyes "How do you plan on doing that?" I ask annoyed.

He is silent for a moment before putting his hands into his pockets obviously searching for his phone. "I left my phone at the bed and breakfast."

I roll my eyes and get my phone out.

"There's no signal." I complain feeling the urge to throw my phone at his head.

"We just had to go hiking, we couldn't stick to the trail, no we had to be adventurous and make out own trail." I complain.

"I'm sorry I thought it would be fun." He apologizes. "I'm sure we'll be fine. The town is probably over there." He says pointing north.

"Wrong it's in the other direction." We hear voice say before turning around to see a handsome raven haired man carrying a bottle of whisky, most likely the town drunk.

"Do you think you could show us the way back?" I ask.

"I could but I don't feel like it." He shrugs taking a sip.

"How did you find us?" Roy asks clearly annoyed with his response.

"I heard your girlfriend screaming at you." He replies with a smirk.

I notice Roy smile and I shoot him a glare.

"Is there a reason you don't want to show us or are you just being jerk?" I ask.

He shrugs "Bit of both." He says taking a sip of his whisky.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Roy asks.

"Just out for a drink." He shrugs before running over to me and sinking his teeth into my neck.

Roy pick up a log and attacks him trying to save me.

This seems to annoy the man and he throws Roy into a tree knocking him unconscious with ease.

"Roy." I attempt to scream only for it to barely come out a whisper due to the bloodless.

"DAMON!" I hear a female voice scream.

I attempt to look over only to fall my eyes shut and I fall to the ground.

* * *

**Damon (POV)**

"Damon." I hear a voice which I recognise as my favourite ex witch scream.

The girl drops to the ground.

"Hey, Judgy." I say with my face covered in blood and my fangs showing "What are you doing here?" I say with a smirk.

"Let's see, I saw you walk into the woods earlier and I just heard a girl screaming and I put two and two together, HEAL THEM!" She demands.

"You sure you weren't following me." I tease.

"Heal them!" she demands.

"I see dying hasn't made you any less Judgy." I tease.

She glares at me "Heal them."

"Fine." I agree before walking over to the girl and biting my wrist before putting it to the girl's mouth.

She manages to take a sip and heals.

I walk over the boy and do the same.

"Happy?" I ask.

"No you just tried to kill a couple innocent people!" she yells.

I roll my eyes.

The girl wakes up.

"What just happened?" she asks before touching her neck to discover her wound is healed.

"How? What?" she asks before looking over to Roy and running to him.

"Relax, he'll be fine."

"You drank my blood?" she asks freaking out.

"Yup, I'm a vampire." I say enjoying her confusion

"It's okay, nobody's going to hurt you again." Bonnie says attempting to reassure her before glaring in my direction.

"What's your name?" Bonnie asks.

"Thea, Thea Queen." She answers.

"Queen as in Oliver Queen?" I ask.

"He's my brother. How do you know Oliver?"

"I tried to kill his assistant yesterday." I shrug.

Bonnie glares at me.

"He's here?" she asks.

"Yup, didn't you know?"

"No, I came here to get away from him."

Roy wakes up.

"Thea?" he asks before kissing her.

I roll my eyes. "Time for compulsion." I say.

"What?" she asks.

"You got lost in the woods but bumped into Bonnie. You never met me." I compel.

"Bye Judgy, drama queen, drama queens boyfriend." I say before running off.

* * *

**Oliver (POV)**

We walk in to the bed and breakfast.

"Sorry we took so long at the bar I wanted to talk to Caroline and get to know her better." She says.

"It's okay Felicity, the reason were her is so you can get to know her." I say with a smile.

I walk before past the kitchen before noticing a girl with medium length brown wearing just a baggy red shirt.

"Thea?" I ask.

"Oliver?" she asks turning around pulling the shirt down.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update I have been busy with homework and laziness. What did you think of Bonnie and would you be opposed to Bamon? Please review.**


End file.
